Under the spotlight
by shipperofalllesbians
Summary: After Valentina professes her love on National Tv, Juliana goes to find her. Basically what I imagine of them actually getting back together could be like.


"I'm in love with a woman, and that woman's name is Juliana Váldes"

You just did that, you just said it on national television that you are in love with her, your heart is beating fast and you don't know where to put your hands, you thank everyone when the cameras stop rolling and walk out of the studio

You figured that this would happen, there are cameras everywhere in your face and reporters asking you details of something that not even you are sure how to explain

"Can you give us more details of your relationship?" What relationship? Unfortunately you and Juls weren't together and maybe she got tired of waiting for you, the fact that she so easily slept with Sergio is still something that haunts your thoughts

You take long to answer that and another question enters your brain

"Can you say something to the LGBT community?" Can you? Do you even have that right of making a statement over something that you barely understood and accepted fully weeks ago?

"I don't know, I don't usually do this. I'm not very good at it" You know that you're freaking out a little but can't help it "I just think that people can express themselves freely and not be judged. That's all"

You think this is the best answer you can give; your nerves are starting to calm down when you see her.

Juliana is walking towards you and you want to melt, her hair is on a side braid in one of the sides, she looks simple but so stunning, you catch yourself licking and biting your lip like you usually do when you are nervous, she has her signature smile and fuck you could stop the world just to see that smile every morning.

She reaches you, every camera is clicking non-stop

"Is it true, what you said on the TV?" You want to laugh at her, she knows it's true, she knows you

You end up nodding and giving her a smile

"I forgot to say that I can't imagine my life without you, but…" That sentence makes her blush and you are so happy that you can say this in front of people without worrying

The reporters are still asking for more details and you decide is time to leave this place with her, you two are laughing nervous together

"All I can say is that this is the most beautiful relationship I ever had in my entire life" You think that's enough and by the way that Juliana is looking at you this was the right answer, you thank them for their time

Juliana is the one that reaches down and hold your hand, you give her a smile, the same one that never seem to leave your face for a while now, and start to walk away with her.

You bring your joined hands to your lips and give her a small kiss, you want to kiss her, now, but you figured that maybe doing that in front of the cameras was too much for poor Lupe at home.

Once the two of you finally leave the building the sun is strong, hitting your bodies and making you feel thankful for being alive, your hands haven't separated and you hope they never do again.

"What made you go there? I didn't need this much" She looks like she's worried that you screwed up your life and that makes you fall for her even more

"I wanted to, I want us Juls, I don't care about people, press, family. I just want to be able to feel in love with you and live this love with you" You are trying to explain to her how much she means to you, at some moments it feels like you can combust from it

You two are by your car now, Alirio somewhere around waiting for you to text him but you don't yet, you are leaning against the back door and she's standing in front of you

"So, you are in love with me huh?" She gives you a teasing smile that makes you want to kiss it off her face, so you do.

You lean closer to her, giving her time to back away if she's not comfortable with it, but she makes no mention on moving, instead she closes the space between us and you feel like you are flying when her soft lips reach yours

There is nothing better than kissing Juliana, you know that from the first time you two ever shared a kiss, she has a way of grabbing your bottom lip in between hers that make your knee feel weak and this time it isn't different. You were honestly planning on giving her a simple kiss to show your love and affection but her hands are on your neck and playing with your hair and that is so distracting that you don't realize when she bites softly on your lips asking for entrance.

Maybe this isn't the best place to do this but neither of you seem to remember where you are, you open your mouth and gladly meets her tongue with yours, you are holding on her waist, maintaining your bodies the closest possible, her hands that were mostly laying on your shoulder now are tangled in your hair pulling you, it takes poor Alirio four coughs to make himself noted, you two laugh and apologize and finally get in the car.

You sure hope that any camera caught that but what could you do? She was right there, it was impossible to resist. Also it could be kind of hot to give everyone a show, you are laughing at your own joke and she is looking at you like you went crazy.

"Where are we going miss?" You look over at Juls

"Let's go to my apartment" Jul's voice fills the car and you just nod at her, you can't deny that the idea of being in her apartment with her mom around isn't the ideal scenario that you have played out in your mind but you let her take control.

The ride is fast and the two of you walk up the stairs laughing and talking about life, once you come in you are instantly greeted by her mom.

"Val! We saw you on the tv" You smile at her and for the first time since you walked in that studio, you noticed that everyone that you know saw it, saw you professing your love for Juliana on national television, this particular thought doesn't scare you anymore, it gives you a sense of relief.

The three of you are sitting on the couch and Lupe is talking about how she helped Juliana get ready in order to go after you, you smile realizing that this is her way of telling you that she is okay with the two of you, but deep down you two just want to be alone for a moment, Juliana is trying to make a face to her mom so she notices and you try to pretend you didn't realize it, the whole scene is just too funny in your head.

After ten minutes that felt like 3 hours, Lupe excuses herself saying that she needs to go meet Panchito to buy some things for the house, neither you or Juliana even pretend to want to go with her and she leaves the house with a smile and shaking her head at the two.

The moment that the door closes you two turn to each other on the couch

"I can't believe that this is actually real, that you are here, sitting on my couch as my girlfriend" Juliana's eyes are glued on yours and you give her a playful smirk

"Technically you didn't ask me to your girlfriend" She laughs and hits you on the arm playfully

"Why do I have to ask you?"

"Woman I just told the world that I'm in love with you and you are complaining about asking me to be your girlfriend?" You laugh and pretend that you are leaving the apartment

She just laughs and grabs your arm, when she does, she pulls you closer to her body and then suddenly neither of you is actually laughing anymore

"You are right, you did tell the world that you love me" Her eyes are on your lips now and you lick them unconsciously

"I did" Can she just kiss you already?

"Just so you know, I love you too" It's your turn to smile

"Then show me"

"Then show me" Yes, you know that this is a cheesy line but it makes her laugh and also makes her eyes darker than usual, you lean forwards and catches her lips with yours, the kiss is instantly deep and you feel the urge of putting her in any surface available, you two are stumbling in her bedroom and when the door closes you push her against it, your hands are everywhere and you remove her shirt and bra, your lips go without hesitation to her nipple and Juliana moans loud in your ear, this is the best sound you ever heard and it's addicting, her hands are tangled in your hair pulling you closer to her, she is trying to remove your dress and you break away from her body just long enough for it to fall down your shoulders, she is opening your bra and you let it fall with the rest of the offending garments separating you two.

You switch breasts and starts licking the other nipple

"fuck baby, this feels so good" Juliana isn't a person that swears much but you love that in the bedroom she loses control you start to unbutton her pants and you two make your way towards the bed, she is kicking out her pants and her legs hit the mattress, she falls back, you lay on top of her and you are instantly kissing again, you kiss her jaw and bite her earlobe, she is moaning and panting under you, you straddle her in bed and puts your hands on the edge of her underwear, she lips her hips and you slide them off, your mouth is already on her body again, kissing her belly and licking her nipples one more time, you travel your kisses lower on her body and you can feel her shaking with anticipation, her legs are already spreading when you reach her center.

You lick from her entrance back to her clit and fuck, you love how your name rolls out of her tongue when she's horny, you suck her clit into your mouth and you can feel her hips trying to roll, she always tries to control your pace and you hold her legs steady, you can hear her complain and smile at her, you look up and her eyes are already burning you, she is looking with so much intensity that you are worried that you may come before she does.

You are licking her again, running your tongue all over her and following the pace that she's making by holding your head, you lean lower and puts your tongue into her

"Oh fuck me" you remove your face from her for a moment, her juices dripping from your chin and you smile at her

"I am baby, I am" she rolls her eyes at you playfully and pushed your head back to her, you resume what you were doing, but this time you bring your fingers with you, while you suck on her clit you put two fingers deep in her, she is hissing and moaning for you, her body welcoming the intrusion and you are going crazy for this girl, you are drinking her up and fucking her fast, her hands grab your hair so tight that it hurts but you don't care, she is pulling you head back up, you are not crazy to stop your movements with you fingers, you comply to her, kissing her eager mouth while your fingers drive her closer to the edge, you are kissing her neck and ear and her body is going on overload

"Come for me baby, come on my fingers" she turns her head at you and looks at you with eyes that tell you that what you are doing is just mean, you bring your fingers to her clit and she moans when they leave her, you are running circles on her bringing her closer and closer to orgasm and her hands can only grab the sheets and your hair while her mouth hangs open and her eyes are closed

You feel her body starting to shake uncontrollably and you don't stop, you slow down but let her ride her orgasm for as long as she wants, she giggles and holds your hands after a couple of minutes

"Don't kill me" her eyes are blurry and you are smiling at her

"It's not like you were complaining" You joke back at her

She pretends to slap you and you hold her close, she is kissing you again, sensually, slow but deep and your body that hadn't slowed down is more than ready to restart, she turn your two around until she is on top of you, she is straddling your waist and you look up, her breasts are something that you fell in love with since you first saw them, you reach out and cup both at the same time, she throws her head back and moans for you, you can't help to moan back, you feel her hips starting to move and you close your eyes when she hits the right spot

"open them, I want you to watch us" fuck since when is her voice so deep? You open your eyes again and now she is grabbing her own boobs, grinding and moving her hips in a way that you can feel her juices mixing with yours and it is driving you crazy, the pression that her body is putting on your clit is enough to cloud your thoughts, you hold to her waist now, feeling and driving her to ride you better, she gives you a naughty smile every time she pushed her body lower on yours, this girl is going to kill you, how can she be so sweet everywhere and turn into this goddess in bed?

You are moaning her name, not sure if Lupe is back or not from the market but you don't care right now, not with the way that she is swaying her hips, she falls forward on you, your hands sneak in between your bodies at the same time and the two of you moan on each other's mouth when your hands hit very wet pussies and swollen clits, the two of you are running circles on your clits and trying to kiss in between, the air is not something that you seem to care right now, you can already feel yourself close to the edge and you are surprise that it didn't take this much to do so, Juliana's control went over the window, she is back on moaning and panting against your ear, whispering how much she likes to fuck you and holy shit that only brings your closer and closer.

You two come together, moaning and screaming each other's name while your hands are trapped between your sweaty bodies, she lets her weight go on top of you. She is still giving you a smile that melts you

"Val?" you hear her whisper in the bright room

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" You smile at her, her face is so beautiful under any light, but when the ray of sun hits her it's like she is glowing

"Yes." You repeat yourself in a different tone, she leans over to kiss you again

"I miss how you taste" Her voice is echoing in your ear and you are more than ready to flip you two over and sit on her, but the sound of the door opening in the living room is more than a buzz kill and you two smile at each other

"Want to take a shower with me before facing your mother in law?" You laugh hard at that, yes, you want to take showers with her every day.

She is walking in the bathroom and you catch yourself watching the sway of her naked body, you shake your head knowing that there is nothing in the world taking you away from this girl anymore.

That smile is still on your face once you reach the bathroom door and hear her voice coming from the hot water

"Come join me baby" you do.


End file.
